


Entuzjazm

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pairingi w tle, Physics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Erica zawsze szuka zabawyPrompt 97. EntuzjazmTekst "Z miłości do Fizyki!"





	Entuzjazm

\- Jak dobrze znasz się na fizyce?  
Scott odwrócił się w stronę Erici, która zadała to pytanie.  
\- Jestem w tym jeszcze gorszy niż w chemii, więc sama sobie odpowiedź...  
\- A czy mienie dziewczyny kitsune trochę w tym nie pomaga? W końcu możecie poeksperymentować – rzuciła sugestywnie.  
McCall zgromił ją wzrokiem, próbując wrócić do swoich zajęć.  
\- No chyba, że Stiles jest lepszy i to z nim woli eksperymentować. Choć nie powiem, nie dziwie się jej.  
\- Zamilcz albo pójdę z tym do Dereka. Może zapomniałeś, ale mówisz o jego partnerze.  
\- Idę do Stilesa, może pozwoli mi się z nimi pobawić.  
Scott oficjalnie miał dość.


End file.
